fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Beautiful and Dangerous! Bishoujo Idol Kotone!
|kanji = 美しいと危険！ 美少女アイドル琴音！|romaji = Utsukushī to kiken! Bishōjo aidoru Kotone!|actor = Chinatsu Akasaki|album = OP/ED Single 1|write = CureHibiki|translator = CureHibiki}} '|美しいと危険！ 美少女アイドル琴音！|Utsukushī to kiken! Bishōjo aidoru Kotone!|5 = is the opening of Bishoujo Idol Kotone. The song makes it's debut in episode 1.}} Sequence The opening starts off with Kyoku, Akane, Megumi, Mirai and Harmonia looking over a ruined Cadence. They then transform into their respective alter egos, while Harmonia transforms into her human form. The title screen then shows. The girls are then shown doing their preferred activities; Kyoku singing, Akane playing tennis, Megumi causing chaos and Mirai in a student council meeting. Taiyōkei and the other dark generals appears and summon multiple Kuroppoi. The girls, once again, transform into their respective alter egos and start to purify the Kuroppoi. Princess Aria is then shown, shedding a tear while looking over her kingdom. The 4 then sneak up behind and surprise her. The title screen is then shown again, but now with the silhouettes of the 4 girls behind the title. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Nande kiiteru no? (HEY! HEY! HEY! ) Nande shitai no? Merodī wa aosuji wo tōshite aru ni Enerugī ga hikitsugu to kanjiru Kimi ga nozomu tōri ni nanimo kamo (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Inochi no bōken no junbi wo shite dayone Kisekitekina mirai e iku desho Afureru ai ni michite iru (HEY!) Hitobito wo otoshite iru nara (HEY!) Tatte agatte kimi ga tsukutta mono wo miseru Kagayakou! Stand up and myūjikku ga issho ni motte kuru nda Gunshū no gekidokan wo ajiwatte miyou Clap your hands, umareta utsukushī to kiken'na on'nanoko ni natte Kiseki ga okosu yō ni! (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Nande kiiteru no? (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Nande shitai no? Bishōjo Aidoru Kotone |-|Kanji= (HEY! HEY! HEY!) なんで聞いてるの？ (HEY! HEY! HEY!) なんでしたいの？ メロディーは青筋を通してあるに エネルギーが引き継ぐと感じる 君が望む通りに何もかも (HEY! HEY! HEY!) 命の冒険の準備をしてだよね 奇跡的な未来へ行くでしょ 溢れる愛に満ちている (HEY!)　人々を落としているなら (HEY!)　立って上がって　君が作ったものを見せる 輝こう！ Stand up andミュージックが一緒に持ってくるんだ 群衆の激怒感を味わってみよう Clap your hands、生まれた美しいと危険な女の子になって 奇跡が起こすように！ (HEY! HEY! HEY!) なんで聞いてるの？ (HEY! HEY! HEY!) なんでしたいの？ 美少女アイドル琴音 |-|English= (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you hear? (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you want? The melody courses through your veins As you feel its energy take over you There's nothing wrong with that as it's what you desire (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Get ready for an adventure of a life time That will take you into a miraculous future Full of overflowing love (HEY!) If people are putting you down (HEY!) Stand back up and show them what you're made of As it's your time to shine! Stand up and let the music bring you together Let it take you through the raging emotions of the crowd Clap your hands, become the most beautiful and dangerous girl ever born And let a miracle happen! (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you hear? (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you want? Bishoujo Idol Kotone! Full Size Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you hear? (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you want? The melody courses through your veins As you feel its energy take over you There's nothing wrong with that as it's what you desire (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Get ready for an adventure of a life time That will take you into a miraculous future Full of overflowing love (HEY!) If people are putting you down (HEY!) Stand back up and show them what you're made of As it's your time to shine! Stand up and let the music bring you together Let it take you through the raging emotions of the crowd Clap your hands, become the most beautiful and dangerous girl ever born And let a miracle happen! (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you hear? (HEY! HEY! HEY!) What is it you want? Bishoujo Idol Kotone! Audio Trivia References Category:Opening Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Bishoujo Idol Kotone Category:Bishoujo Idol Kotone Music